Jennifer (SS)
Jennifer, stereotyped as The Gymnast and often referred to as Jen, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. She was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears team. She returned as a castmate for Total Drama Action: Second Season and was the captain of the Psycho Producers team. She is 15, has long brown hair, green eyes, slightly tan, and is a strong team player, arguably the most athletic and flexible girl on the show (as she is in gymnastics and is a cheerleader). Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Jennifer was the fifth camper to step off the boat, and was eventually placed on the Flaming Bears team. The 1,000-foot Climb Jennifer participated in the seventh round of the challenge, against Madison for the Squirrels. While Madison fell off about halfway up, Jennifer made it, which brought the score to five to four, in favor of the Bears. However, the Bears soon lost this lead and the challenge. At the Bonfire, Jennifer received the fifth marshmallow. Don't Touch the Food Jennifer lasted until the third day, when Chris and Chef started going to extremes to taunt the campers by eating some of the food. She gave up simultaneously alongside Tim, Mary, and Suzie, and was the only Bear to cave in at that moment. The Bears eventually won the challenge. Dodgebrawl 2 Although Jennifer wanted to participate in the first round, too many others volunteered to go first before her, so she had to sit out. After the Bears won the first round, Rachael was switched with Jennifer. However, the Bears lost the second round, and Jennifer stayed in for the third round, which the Bears lost again. It is unknown if she was in the fourth round, but she did participate in the fifth and final round, which eventually won the challenge for the Bears. The Show Mustn't Go On For the Bear's skit, Jennifer changed her name to Jamie. Her character was killed off by "Cook Machete" (played by Daniel), when he swung a cleaver at her. The skit was an overwhelming success, winning the third challenge in a row for the Bears. The Island of The Dead When the Bears split up into smaller groups, Rachael and Jennifer were paired up. They were attacked by Joshua, who had just tagged out Ruth and Luke. While Rachael ran out of ammunition, Jennifer kept firing and hit Luke and Ruth. Josh, however, pounced on her and tagged her out before she could shoot him. Then, just as Rachael reloaded and shot out Josh, Jennifer quickly tagged out Rachael and won Invincibility. Jennifer was the only one out of the group who walked away with Invincibility. She was one of only three campers who did not reappear at the very end of the challenge, alongside Nicole and John. John, however, appeared later and won the challenge for the Squirrels, sending the Bears to the Bonfire for the first time since the first episode. At the Bonfire, Jennifer was the third and final Invincibility winner to receive a marshmallow, after Daniel and Ruth. Not Quite Famous 2 When Jennifer auditioned for the talent show (being the first to do so), she did three nonstop cartwheels around the rest of her team, did a backflip off a tree stump, landed on her hands, then her feet, then her hands again and again. Three minutes of such a show instantly won her a spot in the talent show. Just as she was the first to audition, she was the first to perform, and scored a 5/6. This tied alongside Matthew's 5/6, but was severely held back by Ruth's 0/6. After John managed to score a perfect 6/6, the Bears lost. Ironically, despite her amazing performance, Jennifer ended up in the bottom two alongside Ruth. Chris noted this and was surprised at her receiving any votes, but reassured her and gave her the final marshmallow, sending Ruth home. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Jennifer was selected by the Bears to participate in the first round; the run. She faced off against Mark for the Squirrels and quickly got the lead. However, she tripped in a small ditch and dropped the comb that she had to carry. While she searched for it, Mark ran past her. She eventually managed to find it and caught up with Mark just as they reached the end and handed off the race to the next competitors. The Bears eventually won the challenge. The Sucky Outdoors 2 After the Bears arrived at their campsite, Jennifer and Luke worked together to set up the fire pit. Eventually, after the team lost their compass and wound up in a cave during a storm, Jennifer was prominent as one of the top two members of the team (the other being Samantha) who insisted that it was Matthew's fault that they lost the compass, and thus could not relocate their campsite, while several others insisted that it was Daniel's fault. Eventually, the Bears lost the challenge and the feud was settled when Samantha was sent home. Jennifer received the fourth marshmallow. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt When the Bears were split into smaller groups, Jennifer was placed in the only three-member group on the Bears team, alongside Daniel and Rachael. Daniel, acting as the leader of this smaller group, chose to go after the single most valuable item on the list: Chef's chef hat, worth 1,000. After several failed attempts, they finally managed to get it through an unspecified scheme that involved Jennifer wearing a crude, cheesy, poorly-made outfit that featured fake talons on her feet, multicolored feathers strapped to her arms, and a beak on her face. This last-minute acquisition won the challenge for the Bears by a mere 100 points. Phobia Factor 2 Jennifer revealed that her worst fear was walking on a field of broken glass barefoot. After Jeremy, Matthew, Madison, and Mary, Jennifer was called up to be the second Bear to perform, doing just that: Walking across broken glass barefoot for five minutes. Although it took her quite a while, she eventually managed to score a point, bringing the score to a tie of one to one. Eventually, the Bears managed to win once more. Return to Boney Island When the remaining teens split into smaller groups, Rachael and Jennifer were paired up once again. They were the second group to be attacked, and were soon bombarded by zombies falling out of a tree above them. They evaded the first one, but the second one landed right on top of Jennifer and knocked her unconscious. Rachael shot down the second zombie, but was distracted by a scream nearby. She ran off to investigate and managed to save Isaiah from a zombie. But when she ran back to check on Jennifer, she was gone. Eventually, when it was revealed to be a challenge that the Bears lost, Jennifer received the third marshmallow at the Bonfire. No Pain, No Game 2 Jennifer survived the first round of the challenge, but in the second round, spun the "Alligator Wrestling Challenge." At the very mention of the challenge, Jennifer instantly gave up and was the second person eliminated from the round (after Mark). At the Bonfire, Jennifer was in the bottom two for the second time, alongside Josh, who at least participated in his challenge but still failed. Nevertheless, Jennifer received the final marshmallow and Josh was eliminated. Total Treasure Island Jennifer only appeared once in the challenge, after Matthew's alliance acquired the chest for the second time. She, along with Tim, Luke, and Mary, all tried to get the chest from them, only for the five to throw it back and forth between each other before Mark ran off with it. Eventually, he tripped and dropped it off the 1,000-foot cliff. It eventually ended up in Peter's hands, and he won Invincibility once more. Jennifer was the 9th person to receive a marshmallow at the Bonfire that night. Hide and Be Sneaky 2 Jennifer was the 7th camper to be found by Chef Hatchet and was eliminated, although her exact hiding spot wasn't revealed. Jennifer ended up in the bottom two at the Bonfire once more, alongside Luke. She received the final marshmallow, and Luke was eliminated. Smackout! Jennifer was the fifth contestant called up by Chris to run the obstacle course, after Rachael, Matthew, Isaiah, and Peter. She was the second and last contestant to successfully complete the course (after Peter), thus earning her Invincibility. She was one of only three Invincibility winners, the others being Peter and Mark (who won Invincibility due to making it farther on the course than any of the other contestants who failed to complete it). Thus, at the Bonfire, she received the first marshmallow. Search and Do Not Destroy 2 Jennifer's key was hidden in a cluster of crabs on the beach. She went to the old Boathouse to find a fishing pole, which Isaiah (who was searching for his key somewhere in the Boathouse) helped her find, much to her surprise. She used the fishing pole and reeled in her key rather easily, avoiding injury from any of the crabs. Her prize after the challenge was a bottle of crab repellant, which noticeably upset her. At the Bonfire, she received the 7th and second-to-last marshmallow of the night, before Jeremy. Child's Play Jennifer was the first camper called up to the challenge. When she spun the wheel, she landed on "Extreme Hula-Hoops," where she had to spin a hula-hoop around her body while walking across a wooden plank over a gorge of man-eating sharks sixty feet below her. She managed to pass the challenge and was the first of four Invincibility winners that night (followed by Matthew, Mark, and Peter). However, she was the 4th and last of the Invincibility winners to receive a marshmallow at the Bonfire that night. Wawanakwa Gone Wild! 2 At the beginning of the episode, Peter was trying to impress Jennifer with a story about how he tortured one particular teen at his school, but she barely paid any attention to him. In the challenge, the animal she had to capture was a lobster. Jennifer found a net in the old Boathouse and decided to use it. She managed to catch it and ran back to the cage in a neck-and-neck race with Jeremy. She managed to toss the lobster in first before his crab, thus making him the last to bring in his animal. At the Bonfire, Jennifer was the fourth person to receive a marshmallow. Stranded In the challenge, Jennifer was placed on Team One alongside Matthew and Peter. After their crash, when Peter suggested that they move further inland to look for civilization, Jennifer hated to admit it, but agreed with Peter. They eventually stumbled across the wreckage of a plane containing supplies and a swarm of bats. Nevertheless, they managed to bring most of the supplies back to their boat, and after the whole incident was declared by Chris and Chef to be a challenge, Team One was pronounced as the winners due to finding ample supplies and building a decent signal fire. At the Bonfire that night, Jennifer received the second marshmallow. TDI Quiz Show Jennifer got off to a fairly decent start, but soon fell behind rapidly with the point and finished in fourth, second-to-last, place, with only 14 points. At the Bonfire that night, she and Mark (who came in last with only 9 points) were the bottom two, and she received the final marshmallow once more, sending Mark home. The Not-So-Amazing Race Jennifer managed to survive the first two rounds, mostly due to Matthew and Peter's feud between each other that resulted in the eliminations of the former and Violet. In the third and final round of the race (the lawnmower race), it was Jennifer against Peter. They stayed neck-and-neck for most of the race, but Peter noticed a large, ramp-shaped rock and took full advantage of it. He turned on his blades and flew up off the ramp, flying straight over Jennifer. She ducked when she saw the blades, which sliced off a few strands of her hair, before it came down entirely on the front left tire, destroying it and causing a spin-out. Jennifer abandoned the mower just before it hit a tree root and flipped over. Peter crossed the finish line, thus winning Invincibility. At the Bonfire, the final two came down to her and Matthew, and Matthew received the final marshmallow, sending her home without a word. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Jennifer's dare was to swim in a pond of jellyfish for 10 seconds. Violet, who had spun the wheel, dared Peter to do it. Although it was quite painful and difficult, Peter passed it. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island In the beginning of the special, Jennifer teamed up with Daniel, Madison, and Samantha. They eventually encountered Matthew's alliance (without Matthew himself, since he didn't participate) when they had the case, and Jennifer stuck her foot out from a bush and tripped Mark so that Daniel could snatch the case when Mark dropped it. They ran off with the case, but encountered Josh and Ruth, who were being chased by the bear. In their fear, they ran all the way up to the top of the 1,000-foot cliff. Jennifer and Daniel were at the very back of the group, so when they stopped sliding, they crashed into Samantha and Madison and kept sliding forward. They stopped just at the right moment so that only Daniel and Jennifer were spared, while Samantha and Madison fell off the edge and into the lake below. Nevertheless, Jennifer and Daniel decided to continue on, and Jennifer easily agreed to a 60-40 split just for Daniel. Eventually, however, John swiped the case from Daniel by swinging in on a vine, with the movement being so quick that they had no idea who stole the case and where they were. Before they could continue on, Isaiah, Tim, Luke, and James all confronted them about the case due to Chris giving an obvious clue over the loudspeakers that Daniel had it, only for Daniel to be completely empty-handed moments before the encounters. Eventually, when the pair learned from Chris and Matthew that John and Mary had hijacked the helicopter, Daniel got an idea for how to stop them should they ever get the case. They ran to the old Boathouse, and moments after Jennifer unlocked the door from the outside (which she noted was weird), their former teammates Samantha and Madison (who had been tricked and locked in by Mary) tore out of the Boathouse and into the woods, completely ignoring their old teammates and instead choosing to head back to camp. Daniel told Jennifer to look for a metal chain, which she eventually found and gave to him. He then tied it to a long, metal spear that was already loaded into a spear gun, and they left the Boathouse. They arrived at the campgrounds just as John and Mary (who did, in fact, have the case) flew over in the helicopter. Daniel fired his spear gun up into their propellers, destroying the helicopter and sending the case falling back down to earth. It bounced off James's face and towards the Main Lodge, with Daniel, Jennifer, and Matthew's alliance in hot pursuit. The six of them, plus 7 others, all ended up in the Main Lodge right before or during the explosion that destroyed it, thus landing them a spot in the next season. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates While the girls were unpacking in their trailer, Ruth's display of arrogance caused Jennifer to mention, in the confessional, that although she had great respect for Ruth, her smug attitude would get her voted off easily if she wasn't careful. The REALLY Wild West At the beginning of the episode, Chris declared that the top two highest-ranking contestants from the previous season would be the team captains, thus selecting Violet and Jennifer. Jennifer got second pick, and they both picked one at a time back-and-forth. Jennifer picked Ruth, Tim, Mary, Luke, and Isaiah, with each pick visibly angering Daniel, who wanted her to pick him. Jennifer admitted that she made these choices just to infuriate Daniel. Her team was then declared to be the Psycho Producers. She finally got her chance to face off against Daniel when the second part of the challenge came: The shoot-off. Eventually, Jennifer managed to gain a lead after Daniel's gun was revealed to be sabotaged and drained of half its ammo. She seemed somewhat concerned over the act of sabotage, and, like many other castmates, instantly believed that Mary had done it. She managed to catch up to Daniel's score by hitting 8 more targets, bringing it to 16 targets hit by each of them. However, the final target that she hit was the Chris cutout, which was worth 10 points, thus winning the second challenge and tying the score. However, they ended up losing the third and final round due to Isaiah, and at the elimination ceremony, Jennifer received the first Gilded Chris Award of the season, and Isaiah was sent home. In the aftermath, Jennifer approached Mary and comforted her about earlier, eventually admitting that she felt that Mary wasn't the saboteur after all. Medieval Capture the Flag In the beginning of the episode, Jennifer continued to comfort Mary when several of the Producers glared at her at breakfast. In the Confessional, Jennifer admitted that she likes to give people second chances, and that Mary was desperately in need of one. Jennifer volunteered to hide and guard the flag for her team once they were given their territory. Throughout the challenge, Jennifer was a powerful player, tagging out Jeremy and Mark first, then later catching Daniel after he caught their flag and Violet. She eventually gave chase when Rachael snatched their team's flag, but was unable to catch her in time. Although Rachael made it back to the Directors' territory with the Producers' flag, Mary made it back to the Producers' territory with the Directors' flag a split second before her, thus winning the challenge for the Producers. Cops 'n Robbers Once the Producers were declared the Cops/Bankers, Jennifer took charge once again and started assigning roles to her various teammates. She tells Tim to hide behind the teller's desk in the lobby, then has Luke and Mary team up with her to scope out the building. They barely missed Daniel and John as they hid in a hole in the wall, and failed to catch either of them when they were eventually found out. For the rest of the challenge, she didn't do anything else of much significance, but her team went on to win the challenge regardless. SWAT Vs. Predator In the beginning of the episode, before Chris introduced the next challenge, Jennifer told him that his view of "classic" and their view of "classic" were clearly two different things when it came to tasks and movie genres. Before the challenge began, Jennifer decided to let the team split up into smaller groups (with the exception of Ruth, who volunteered to go out on her own), ultimately pairing up with Mary. While they were alone, Jennifer eventually asked Mary if she liked any of the guys on the show. Mary denied it and asked Jennifer the same question. Jennifer admitted that she did, and after listing all of the traits about him that she liked (and joking about how it wasn't Daniel), she was about to say who it was when Chris's intercom announcement about Ruth's elimination interrupted her. She eventually told Mary, although it was not revealed to the audience who it was. Just then, they were both attacked by a swarm of bats, making them both scream loud enough for Mark and Violet to arrive and eliminate Jennifer while Mary got away. The Producers eventually lost, and at the Gilded Chris Award Ceremony, Jennifer received the second Award after Mary, who won Invincibility. "Super" Heroes? For the challenge, Jennifer was given the identity of "Glue Girl," and given a gun that fired glue. Jen decided not to have the team split up, and she instead told everyone to just go off on their own and hunt down the Villains. Jennifer eventually appeared just as Violet reached a target in the jail and pressed the button. As they ran through the mess hall, Violet threw a fake turkey leg back at Jennifer, causing her to stray off-course just enough to crash into a chair, allowing Violet time to escape. Soon after, she ran into Daniel as he was being chased by Mary into the street. Although Jennifer had Daniel cornered, Mary admitted to having shot him twice already, and asked Jennifer if she could have the honor of eliminating him, which she granted. Despite this, Jennifer still aimed her gun at Daniel once Mary eliminated him, saying that it was payback for him treating her like a slave. She then yelled at Chris when he made another intercom announcement taunting the Producers, and soon caught Violet as well. After firing the first two blasts from her glue gun, Mary appeared and fired the third and final shot with her water gun, eliminating Violet. They both stuck together for the rest of the episode and eventually encountered John, the last remaining Villain, and raced towards him from opposite directions. However, he simply moved out of the way and allowed them to slide and collide with each other, nearly knocking them both out and allowing him to reach the final target, thus winning the challenge for the Directors/Villains. At the elimination, Jennifer received the second Award once again, after Mary, for the second time in a row. GET READY TO ROCK! After Chris explained the challenge, he revealed that he was going to move one of the Flaming Directors over to the Producers to even out their numbers. Once Jennifer learned that Chris himself would make the switch, she was horrified, as she knew who he was going to choose. Just as she suspected, he chose Daniel, which greatly aggravated her. The team lost the challenge, even though she didn't do much else for the rest of the episode, until after the elimination (in which she received the final Award over Luke). As she returned to her trailer, she witnessed the first kiss between Rachael and Mark (which Mary also witnessed) and was severely devastated, as it was finally revealed that Mark was the guy that Jennifer liked. The House of the Deceased In the beginning of the episode, Jennifer was noticeably upset by Mark and Rachael constantly displaying their feelings for each other publicly now that everyone knew that they were together. She had gone from depression to complete anger, vowing to get revenge on Rachael and somehow separate the new couple. She, along with Mary, also hoped to convince Madison that Daniel was evil and warn her about his ways before it was too late. Other than the moment where she first woke up after being drugged, she did not appear again until the very end of the challenge, when she and Rachael ended up as the last two people left in the house. She climbed up a set of stairs and eventually emerged into a laboratory, fending off four zombies and climbing up a ladder, where she emerged on a balcony over a courtyard. After climbing down to the courtyard ground, she encountered Chef, dressed as a zombie and wielding a paintball gun. He managed to hit her once, and she fell to the ground, faking unconsciousness. When Chef drew close enough, she kicked his leg out from under him, stole his gun, and shot him mercilessly with it before leaving. Exiting the courtyard, she encountered Rachael inside the main hall, leading straight up to the massive double doors that led out of the house. She was less than pleased to see Rachael, and when they both realized that they were near the way out, they both raced towards the doors. Just as Rachael was about to escape, Jennifer managed to grab her by the shoulders and throw her back, throwing herself out the doors and saving herself. As a result, Rachael was eliminated. When Rachael confronted her about this, Jennifer accused her of being a crush-stealer, and questioned as to what Mark saw in her. Although everyone else was clearly upset with Jennifer for her ruthless act, she was still content in the fact that she was safe, until Chris suddenly revealed that it was a double-elimination where, in addition to Rachael's automatic elimination, one more person would be voted off. That night, Chris revealed, it was such a landslide in the viewer votes that he didn't even bother to hand out Gilded Chris Awards, and he simply read a few of the votes before declaring Jennifer to be eliminated. She left in a fury, glad to be away from Mark, Rachael, and Daniel. TDA Aftermath II Jennifer was the fourth and final guest called out on the second Aftermath. The moment she appeared, everyone in the entire studio (with the exceptions of Isaiah, Matthew, James, and Rachael) booed her. She was in an extremely bitter mood for the rest of the episode, snapping at Isaiah and repeatedly insulting Rachael. She also stated that the people on her list now were Rachael, Mark, Daniel, and Chris. Rachael retaliated by saying that she was acting just like Daniel, her other worst enemy. When Isaiah allowed each of them to give their sides of the story, Jennifer spoke first. She spent the entire speech glorifying herself, calling herself "prettier, more talented, richer, kinder," and a better girlfriend than Rachael could ever be. She also revealed several facts about her personal life, including how seven guys once asked her to the prom one year in high school, and how she's rich because her father works for Donald Trump. Following Rachael's defending speech, when she gave a shout-out to Daniel insulting Jennifer and saying that she'd side with him against Jennifer easily, Jennifer finally snapped, and they started fighting. They eventually ended up right on the couch, allowing Isaiah to manually drop the trapdoor and send both of them into the boiling water below. Trivia *Jennifer is somewhat based on LeShawna (for having a slightly aggressive and competitive personality, but ultimately very popular with others), and Eva (for her athleticism). Her original design even featured her sporting a unibrow and black hair like Eva, but this was later scrapped. *Jennifer is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDA), the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Luke, and Daniel. **Jennifer is one of only two two-season participants to finish in a single-digit place both times she competed, the other being Matthew. **They are both also the only two two-season participants to make it to the merge both times they competed. *Jennifer was the highest-ranking contestant in TDI to not be in TDWT. *Jennifer is one of only two females to not compete in TDWT, the other being Ruth. *Jennifer was one of the first two contestants in the series to be eliminated in a double elimination, as she was formally voted off after Rachael was automatically eliminated in TDA. *Jennifer has been in the bottom two more times than any other contestant (including the bottom two where she was eliminated), as she was in the bottom two seven times (five in TDI, two in TDA). *Jennifer is one of only two contestants in the series who is generally referred to by a shortened version of her full name, as she is often referred to as "Jen." The other is Joshua. *Jennifer is one of the two team captains in TDA, the other being Violet. She is also one of only four contestants to act as a team captain, the others being Violet, Matthew, and Ethan.